


To Make You Feel My Love

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin confesses his love to Barbara at the Jones' wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Required Listening: Adele - Make You Feel My Love

The “I do’s” were said, the cake was cut, the dancing ensued, and finally, at the end of the night, the only people remaining at the Tuggey/Jones wedding reception were a handful of Lindsay’s friends, Michael’s brothers, and the younger crew from Rooster Teeth.

The DJ announced the final slow dance of the night, and as the piano music began, the couples in attendance began coming together, meeting on the dance floor and gently swaying around each other.

Barbara was sitting at a table alone, sipping her beer and watching the crowd move in a quiet circle. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and a familiar voice asked her, “May I have this dance?”

She turned to the voice and smiled widely. “Of course, Gavin.”

_**When the rain is blowing in your face,** _   
_**And the whole world is on your case,** _   
_**I could offer you a warm embrace** _   
_**To make you feel my love.** _

He led her onto the dance floor and cradled his arm around her waist, lifting her other hand in his and taking the lead. She wrinkled her nose at him. “I didn’t know you could dance.”

“Not gonna lie, Geoff taught me yesterday. I’m glad for it, I really was terrible.”

She laughed loudly and it rang out across the nearly-empty room. “You know, in eight years of friendship, we’ve never danced together.”

“I know. It’s kind of nice.” He looked around the room and raised an eyebrow - Miles was with Arryn, Ray had Courtney, and the newlywed Joneses were completely wrapped up in each other. “You know, I think you and I were the only people here without dates.”

“Well, I’m glad we have each other then.”

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,** _   
_**And there is no one there to dry your tears,** _   
_**I could hold you for a million years** _   
_**To make you feel my love.** _

Gavin sighed and stared down at Barbara. “You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you, Gav. You look very smashing in your suit. Very James Bond.” She ran her hand down his lapel and he clasped his over it.

“I meant what I said,” he said, his voice deadly quiet and filled with a sincerity she wasn’t used to hearing from him.

“Gavin, what are you talking about?” she whispered, leaning closer to him.

He gripped her waist tighter and pressed her body closer to his. “Barbara, I think I love you.”

_**I know you haven’t made your mind up yet,** _   
_**But I would never do you wrong.** _   
_**I’ve known it from the moment that we met,** _   
_**No doubt in my mind where you belong.** _

She laughed and shook her head. “No you don’t.”

He nodded stiffly. “I’ve been thinking about it for ages now. We were friends for years before we finally met, but I knew the moment I set eyes on you back in the old Rooster Teeth office that I adored you.”

Tears welled up in her eyes. “Gavin—”

“And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same for me. I don’t mind. I… just wanted to get it off my chest.”

Barbara chuckled. “For your sake. Typical Gavino.”

“Yes, for my sake - so I wouldn’t be driven mad by it.”

_**I’d go hungry; I’d go black and blue,** _   
_**I’d go crawling down the avenue.** _   
_**No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do** _   
_**To make you feel my love.** _

“You’re serious right now.” She sighed and shook her head. “I can’t believe you, Gavin.”

“Why not?”

“You’re never serious about anything or anyone! You haven’t had a ‘real’ girlfriend in years, you don’t date, you—” She suddenly realized what she was saying and she chewed her lip.

Gavin smiled shyly at her. “Makes sense, doesn’t it?”

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Why here? Why tonight?”

“Two of our best friends are married now. They’re gonna spend the rest of their lives together and they’re happy. I just want to be as happy as them.” She watched him look over her shoulder and nod, and she turned to see Michael return it as Lindsay laughed in his embrace.

_**The storms are raging on the rolling sea** _   
_**And on the highway of regret.** _   
_**Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,** _   
_**You ain’t seen nothing like me yet.** _

“Gavin, I don’t know…” Barbara turned back to him.

He bit his lip; the silence between the two of them dragged out for a little while, and finally he smirked. “I think the odds are already in our favor.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look around! We were already brought together by Burnie - he wanted both of us to move away from home and out of the country to work for him. We’re supposed to be in each other’s lives!” His green eyes seemed to glow with intensity.

“Maybe we’re just supposed to be friends!”

“Maybe you should give me a chance.”

_**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.** _   
_**Nothing that I wouldn’t do.** _   
_**Go to the ends of the Earth for you,** _   
_**To make you feel my love** _   
_**To make you feel my love** _

She swallowed and ran her fingers though her hair, unable to form any words. A piece fell into her eyes, and he reached up and brushed it away.

“Barbara, if things between us don’t work out romantically, then we can go back to being friends, but I need to know for sure. Please.” He smiled at her. “Give me the benefit of the doubt.”

The song drifted to a close, and Barbara gave Gavin the smallest of nods. He grinned and swept her up in his arms, twirling her around once, and this time the hall filled with his laughter.

“I won’t disappoint you, I promise!” he squealed, bending down and placing a kiss on her cheek, and she laughed too, swept up in his joy.

Both of them blushed furiously when Michael started hooting behind them, and the rest of their friends began clapping.


End file.
